zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request Administrator and Rollback rights and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before voting or placing a request. For additional information about Administrators, please see the and What administrators cannot do. In the event that an Administrator or Rollbacker is being unruly or breaking the rules, a request for their demotion may be placed below in the Requests for demotion header. The same voting rules apply for this as well. The vote totals required for their demotion remain the same as those for promotions as well. Rules for requests Each user's request will run for two weeks, during which members of the community will vote on the request. An applicant may and should inform other users of his or her application. If the applicant meets the vote quota in that time, then he or she shall be given the promotion. If an applicant obtains the needed support votes without obtaining any oppose votes before the allotted two weeks have expired, he or she will be promoted without having to wait the remainder of the two weeks. (Note to Bureaucrats: In this situation, allow at least one full day before promoting a candidate in order to give users ample time to cast their votes.) If an applicant receives only support votes, despite not receiving the necessary amount of votes, they will still be promoted after the required two weeks have passed. In special occasions, a user may apply if he or she has less than the required amount of edits and/or time limit of active membership under the discretion of active admins (To be discussed on talk pages or forums). If the applicant does not meet the required votes in two weeks, the request will be archived as "opposed". After a failed request, for both Rollback and Administrator rights, a user must wait 4 weeks (1 month) before requesting again. Rollback In order to apply for Rollback rights, an applicant must have: # A minimum of 400 mainspace edits # A minimum of 2 months of active membership An applicant must obtain a vote total of +4 or higher or a unanimous vote total to be promoted (see Voting). Administrator In order to apply for Administrator rights, an applicant must have: # A minimum of 750 mainspace edits # A minimum of two months of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (4 months total). Or # A minimum of 1250 mainspace edits # A minimum of six weeks of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (3 1/2 or more months total). When an Administrator has been inactive for a substantial amount of time, their Administrator rights will be removed, but their rollback rights are retained. To regain their Administrator rights, they are required to actively contribute to Zeldapedia for at least 1 month, at which time they can reapply. Regardless of the aforementioned requirements, a user must obtain a vote total of +6 or higher or a unanimous vote total to be promoted (see Voting). Bureaucrat In order to apply for Bureacrat rights, an applicant must have: # A minimum of one month of active membership after obtaining Administrator rights (4 1/2 months or more total). An applicant must obtain a vote total of +6 or higher or a unanimous vote total to be promoted (see Voting) How to request promotion After meeting or exceeding the said requirements, follow the following instructions to place your request. :1. Add the following to the bottom of the Requests header, replacing "USER" and "RANK" with your username and desired rank, respectively: USER (RANK) :USER (talk · · ) :2. Under the header and user information, write a few sentences about why you are requesting a promotion and what qualifies you for the position. Users will then vote on whether or not you should be promoted to rollback, administrator, or bureaucrat status. Voting Rules To vote, a user must: # Be an active member of Zeldapedia for at least one month at the time the voting begins. # Have 150 or more mainspace edits at the time the voting begins. Templates * Support votes count as +1 toward an applicant's total * Oppose votes count as -1 toward an applicant's total * Neutral votes do not affect an applicant's total * An applicant's vote total can be found by adding up the supports and opposes. For example, an applicant receives 5 support (+) votes and 2 oppose (-) votes. His or her vote total is +3. Requests for promotion Requests for demotion